Hunny Bunny
by Nazgul67
Summary: A wild robot is on the loose. He collects people for his master's evil experiments. When he crosses paths with a young rabbit, what happens? Oh...with help from a person that saved the rabbit's life who the rabbit saved her life in the end.


"H-Hello?" the squeaky voice of Cream came from under a log. By the looks of it, she was shivering with fear. Above her, with on foot on the log she was hiding under, was a stout portly fellow with a small dent on his left eye. He was invisible from where Cream was hiding, and in her eyes, he was a devil. Actually, he was catching creatures for his master to experiment on. He was a robot.

The small pale rabbit became to cry softly. She had to be as quiet as she could, but she felt the urge to cry. "Someone help me," she wailed.

The robot raised a metal eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked, almost like a real person would. He rolled the log over with his foot, and saw in a crater crouched a rabbit. Perfect! Just the thing for his master.

"Got ya!" he said, reaching out both hands for Cream. But Cream was too fast for him. She leapt over bushes like gazelles in the spring, and took such big strides, and ran so fast any one could mistake her for Sonic.

At last, Cream could not run any more. She jumped into a small hedge where she would wait for the robot to go away. But he wouldn't. No, he wouldn't give up.

"Target acquired." he said. One of his arms turned into a cannon, and he shot out cannonballs as fast as a machine gun, but luckily, they _all _missed Cream.

Cream suddenly heard a shuffle of feet behind her. She turned to a side and looked in that direction. "Look out!" a voice cried out, as a light blue hedgehog jumped in front of her, and fell to the ground immediately. She had saved the rabbit from death.

Cream gasped. She watched the robot take the lifeless body of the sky blue hedgehog onto his shoulders, carrying her to his master. "I have to do something! I have to do something! She saved my life!" she said to herself. "But how can someone so weak fight against a fully operational army?"

She racked her brains for ideas. But there was none to be found.

"I'll just turn around and leave," Cream said.

But another part of her won't allow that. "No! She saved your life! You can at least help _her_ by...being not used in an invention."

And so she gave in. She told no one, not even her mother, about her plan that night.

"Mother," she said. "Yes, dear," Vanilla replied. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, that's what I wanted to say," Cream said.

"Where to?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh dear," Cream thought, "This is the question I dreaded. I hate to lie to her, but I have to."

"I'm going to someone's house, Mother!" she alluded to, with no sign of hiding anything.

"Whose is it?" Vanilla asked.

"Well," Cream said, "Tails invited me to his house yesterday, but I couldn't come because it was Brittaney's birthday - so I'll be going to his house, I suppose."

"Alright, you do that dear, don't stay too late," Vanilla said.

"Yes, Mom!" Cream cried out, as she ran into her room.

She sat on her bed and open a closet. She looked into her very tidy wardrobe. She had practiced cleanliness ever since she was four. She picked out a pair of binoculars, an extra set of clothes, her water bottle, and her favourite teddy bear. She packed them all in a small bag and walked out of the house.

"Bye, Mom!" she called, as she ran down the path.

* * *

><p>Cream stopped running. She was clear out of everybody's sight now, and no one had any idea what she was up to. "Good morning," a voice sung, from behind her back. Cream turned in fright. But she heaved a sigh of relief as she saw who the speaker was. "Hello Amy," she said. Amy smiled at her. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she asked.<p>

Cream nodded her head slowly. In her head, she thought the contrary. "No, it isn't," she thought, "Any more than it is for me than you."

"Would you like to go shopping with me?" Amy asked.

Cream cocked her head to a side in consideration. Shopping...that's tempting. But she shook her head. "No thanks," Cream said, "I'm going to Tails' house."

"But Tails is out at the amusement park with Marine!" Amy cried out.

"I'm going to his house _later_," Cream replied, and she kept walking.

Amy stood in front of her. "Then why not go shopping _now, _before you go to Tails' home _later?_" she asked.

Cream shook her head in annoyance. "I said - no!" she said, and she walked around the puzzled Amy.

"What's the matter with Cream, this morning?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"Heya Creamy!" Cream turned around to see Charmy. "Hi Charmy," she grumbled.<p>

"What's up?" Charmy asked.

"Nothing!" Cream shouted, and kept on walking.

"Hey - do you wanna play with me? The other kids are at the amusement park..." Charmy said.

"NO! I'm going to Tails' house." Cream replied.

Charmy flew in front of her, and hovered backwards while Cream walked. "But Tails is out!" he cried out.

"I know!" Cream replied. She immediately remembered her manners. "Now, if you please, might you leave me alone for a minute?" she asked.

"Fine - whatever," Charmy said, "Just don't call me when you're bored of waiting at Tails'." And he flew away.

Cream rolled her eyes. This journey was harder than she thought.

**Hey guys, nice to see y'all! This is my first story about Cream the Rabbit, and I'm not really sure if it's as good as I wanted it to be. Please review, or Shadow will break your limbs with his bare hands.**

**Shadow: I can't do that.  
>Me: Of course you can. You're Shadow the hedgehog!<br>Shadow: I've never been able to do that.  
>Me: Fine whatever.<strong>

**Review, or Shadow will break your teeth with a frying pan.**

**Shadow: What the hell?  
><strong>


End file.
